Captain America vs Ulysses S. Grant
Captain America vs Ulysses S. Grant is the fourth battle of the Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Off-Season. It features the leader of the Avengers, Captain America, battling 18th President and Union general of the Civil War, Ulysses S. Grant. It was published July 4, 2016. Cast Travis Ahlquist as Captain America EpicLLOYD as Ulysses S. Grant Nice Peter as Union soldiers (speaking cameos) Lyrics 'Captain America:' Attention! You’ll be regretting stepping to me like history to your presidency, Dreamt by Lee, you’re no friend of Steve’s; I won’t make this Point Pleasantly. You called your own brothers your enemy to set the colored men free, Despite your empathy, natives still got wrecked by your white supremacy! I’m flyer than a Falcon, dropping these disses down on you in bulk, Compare our forces: you’ve got rusty dolts and dusty Colts. We have a Hulk. The Avengers Assembled the hit franchise that’s looking hopeful To break the box office harder than what you did to the Oval! 'Ulysses S. Grant:' Letter to Abraham: I need to confront the runt who wants to squabble with me So the real war’s put on hold; I’ve already beaten Robert E. Lee. Now you started storming into Red Skull’s bases: shooting up, But you never could have done it if weren’t for shooting up, Became the military’s baby: their flag posing posterchild Meanwhile, I’m keeping the country together since the Union riled! So you want to see a Civil War in a hit of a motion picture? Then I’ll bitch slap the Uncle Sam who couldn’t finish Adolf Hitler. 'Captain America:' Yes, I’m ‘roided up - but that makes me a far better soldier than this Federal Meddling with degenerate confederates. Or should I say liberals in general? You want to talk errors of judgement; warring with me is just another failure. Just like quashing the Ku Klux Klan; you can’t be everyone’s savior. Yes, you freed some slaves. Yes, you beat the South. And yes, you made your grave. Will you please shut your drunken mouth? I fight with Iron, siccing Ants onto Spiders - I can handle this private fighter. But you won’t be striving to survive this one, Hiram... Hail Hydra. 'Ulysses S. Grant:' Double crosses, sleeper agents and spies on my battlegrounds? I don’t think so. Every Yank knows that we don’t fuck around! (Oh!) Ten-hut! (Sir, yes sir!) See my men, saluting me? There at no ease, son! In fact, men, raise your rifles! (Sir, yes sir!) Fire at Steve for committing treason! Can’t hide behind your shield! I won’t let you back in the sequel! I succeeded from seceding! You couldn’t get Bucky past your own people! And of course I side with Tony, your style’s the one that truly Stank! So you can call yourself Captain, but your morals are really rank. Trivia *This battle was posted in celebration of the Fourth of July. Category:Off-Season Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Captain America vs Ulysses S. Grant Category:TKandMit Category:The Flatwoods Monster